Destiny or not
by garoga09
Summary: Prue died and Piper didn't accepted it, she has a plan
1. Overcoming the pain

Okay this is my first story so please be nice, I wrote it a few years ago but it's in spanish so I have to translate it and edit it. I know it's too short

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CHARMED, just the storyline.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after Prue's funeral, Piper is still a little depressed, she was so close to her and it's being a hard time without Prue around; Phoebe was sad too but she knew that it would be a disaster if the two of them were sad and depressed crying over Prue's death, so she got to be the strong one to keep the family up and she even was going to the club every other day to make sure everything was going perfect.<p>

So it was Friday afternoon and Phoebe was out for a job interview, now with Piper not feeling okay the club wasn't full as usual, Phoebe was doing her best to keep it up but it wasn't working that much, so she decided to start working; the job was for The Bay Newspaper, as an advice columnist. In the meanwhile Piper was at the Manor and she was tired of lying in the bed crying all day, she decided to get up take a shower and do something to keep her mind away from hurtful thoughts.

_Alright, enough crying!_ – she said getting up from the bed - _I got to do something about it, I can't keep this way_ – now walking to the bathroom, turned on the hot water and entered the shower, the bathroom was full of steam, she was now feeling her skin being burned because of the hot water so she opened the cold water just enough to cool a little the hot water, Piper felt how her body released all the stress and fatigue she had from not sleeping much.

_Piper, I'm home!_ – Phoebe said waiting for an answer that never arrived – _Piper?_ – asked again going upstairs to Piper's room and knocked the door – Piper, are you okay?

She heard steps and then someone opened the door – _Phoebe, I didn't heard you arrive_ – she said as they walked into the room, Phoebe sat on the bed and was happy to see Piper was better.

_I see you finally decided to take a shower, thank God because you were starting to stink_ – she said jokingly and Piper throw a cushion at her – _seriously, you know what I mean, right?_

_Yeah, I still can't believe Prue is not here anymore and why Leo couldn't save her? But I also think maybe it was her destiny… –_ combing her hair.

_Yeah… maybe…_ - Phoebe said in a nostalgic tone.

_… Maybe not_ – finishing her phrase, Piper was planning something and Phoebe knew it at the moment she heard it.

_What do you mean? What are you thinking?_

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense!<strong>

** please review, comments and sugestions are accepted**


	2. What's going on?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED

* * *

><p>"We can try to summon her, and see if there's something we can do to bring her back"- Piper said hoping Phoebe to accept the plan<p>

"What? – Phoebe thought Piper was crazy –"No , we can't do that Piper it's against the rules. We have to accept the fact that she's not here anymore and go on with our lives; besides, we already tried to summon her and it didn't work."

"I know it's against the rules, but we had been done so much for them and we deserve it. Don't you want Prue back? – Said insisting, she needed her big sister back

"Have you told Leo about this?"

"No, I haven't seen him. You know the elders sent him to some sort of a secret mission"

"Okay, Piper this is insane, I don't think there's a chance of bringing Prue back, and if there is, then it has something to do with the elders and they are not going to do anything to help us."

"They will!"

Piper took Phoebe's hand and led her to the attic, she opened the Book of Shadows and looked for a specific spell

"Come on, it has to work this time"

"Piper…"

"Please"

"Ohh, okay lets do it"

and they began to chant together

" Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee, Blood to blood return to me"

They looked around to see if there was any sign that the spell worked, but nothing moved, not the slightest air. It was just the same old dusty attic.

"What happened? Why it's not working?"

"Piper are you sure this is the right spell?"

"Yes… well, now I'm not that sure, ok so I have to find another one" – Piper said searching in the book

"Uhmm…Piper?"

"yeah?"

"What did you do to … Prue's body? And why haven't we told anyone, not even Darryl?" – when Piper didn't said anything – Come on Piper! I have to know, I'm her sister too."

"It's frozen, I hired a cryogenic company and…"

"WHAT! When? Have you been planning this? How much does it cost?"

"Phoebe calm down!"

"How much Piper?"

"$150,000 Dollars"

"We can't afford that, how are we going to pay it?" – Phoebe was shocked and furious

"I already paid it, I gave $52,400 from the club and the other part form the Money we got from Prue's car"

Phoebe just walked out of the room leaving Piper. She was so mad at her

"Phoebe, the spell…!"

"Not now"

Phoebe went downstairs and when she was about to leave, someone was behind the door, it was a young woman, brown hair, light skin, she looked somewhat familiar to Phoebe.

"Oh!, Hi are you Piper's friend? Because I'm about to leave and…"

"No, I don't really know how I got here…"

"Are you okay?, Do you want to come in?"

The girl looked a little confused, they came in and when they were in the hallway Piper came down stairs because she heard Phoebe talking with someone

"Phoebe who is it?"

"Oh, it's just this girl… uhm what's your name?"

"Paige, Paige Mattews"

Phoebe and Paige shook hands and there was a bright blue shines over the girls

"Okay, what was that?" Paige said in confusion

"That was weird" Piper look at Phoebe

The door slams open ans strong wind knocks Piper, Phoebe and Paige backwards. Shax materializes and walks closer. He is about to strike.

"Run!" Piper said runnin up stairs to the attic, Phoebe and Paige followed, and opened the book.

"What are you doing? What is that thing?"

Piper and Phoebe noticed the triquetra in the book was reconstituted, and that would mean the power of three was back, but there was no time to figure it out. Both of them looked at Paige

"Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?" Piper said

"Spells, what are you guys, witches?"

Phoebe – "And so are you. We hope"

"Well, we're about to find out" - Said Piper as the strong wind breaks through the attic door and shax materializes, the girls recite the vanquishing spell

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell"

Shax moans in pain as he explodes, vanquished

"What have you guys turned me into?" – Paige turns and runs out the attic and out of the manor.

"Paige!"

"Wait!" – Piper said and turned to Phoebe – "Why is the power of three reconstituted? "

"I don't know"

"Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross NOW THE GREAT DIVIDE!"

She lets out a semi-satisfied sight. Grams appears in a bright light

"Piper? Why are you calling? P-Phoebe, wha-what's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>I added some lines from the first chapter of the season 4<strong>


	3. The secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED**

* * *

><p>"Grams, why is the power of three reconstituted?"<p>

"I do – I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You know what, Grams? Your were a Louis liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse"

Patty appears next to Grams in a bright light.

"It's okay, they deserve to know" – Patty told Grams and started to explain the girls – "We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls, would be denied your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together. You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat (she smiles). You never knew I was pregnant"

"I was the only one who knew" – said grams

"and Sam obviously"

"Right. Well yes of course"

"We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother…"

"Well, I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with whitelighters. I mean, let alone have children with them."

"So that's why we had to … why we decided… to give the baby up" – Patty continued – "San and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home."

"Yes" – added Grams

"All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, is really … our sister?" – Asked Phoebe not believing what was hearing.

"Your baby sister"

"Okay, well this is way too much for me to andel, Way to much." Said Piper

"Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie" Patty added

"Angry? Yeah, i'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? You cannot float here after all these years ans go "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister!"

"I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Prue, learning about another sister… this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you." Patty said as they cannot ignore the fact they've got another sister.

"Come on Patty. The rest is up to them" – Grams and Patty disappear. Piper and Phoebe head downstairs, and saw; in all the mess shax caused, a purse neither Piper nor Phoebe recognized.

"I think I know how to find Paige" Said Phoebe showing Piper the purse

"I'm not interested in reconstituting… the charmed ones"

"Piper, the power of three is already reconstituted"

Phoebe is cut off to find Paige waiting for them. The door is left open

"I forgot my purse, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here" Paige takes her purse and turns to leave but phoebe stops her

"No, no, no, no, no. We were just coming to look for you" said Phoebe

"I don't really want to be here" Paige said trying to leave again, but then Phoebe said

"We've got an explanation for what had happened, please just listen"

When Paige started walking out of the manor Piper said

"You have a magical power you know?" Paige stopped and turned to face them and came closer. "Mmm. At least, if you're really a charmed one you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to Project yourself."

"I have a power?"

"According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power to move things with her mind." – Piper started explaining

"How does it work?"

"You concentrate on an object like that cup right there. And you just wave your arm at it. Or you could squint your eyes."

Paige, waves her hand at the cup and squints but nothing happens to the cup, she turned back and said

"Well, maybe I'm not one of you after all if I can't even make that CUP (she raises her hand in the cup's direction, and the cup surrounded by blue and white bright lights disappears and reappears in Paige's hand) Oh!"

"So perhaps the white lighter in her makes it work differently?"

"Half-breed"

"I don't know… all this stuff…"

"It's okay, just… think about it, you'll find us here or at P3"

"Oh, yeah I've been there, it's awsome!"

"So… see you then"

Paige turned to leave the manor, and Phoebe turned to Piper and said

"Want to see a movie?"

"I've got to go to P3, and see how is everything there, it's been some weeks I don't go around"

"Alright, that's great, and I'll go see Cole. I'll meet you there, then?"

"Sure"

Piper left to P3 and Phoebe took a shower and dressed up for Cole, then went to meet Cole at his apartement.

"Phoebe! honey (kiss)"

"Cole, I've been missing you, so much" – Kissing passionately

"Me too. Come on, lets go dinner. I know a the manager of exclusive restaurant, he owes me"

Phoebe and Cole went for a romantic dinner and then meeting Piper at P3 where Piper was cheking on.

"Okay… I thought I'd find a mess, but it's not that bad"

"Yeah, Phoebe did a great job." Said the manager

"Well, thanks to you too, P3 it's not bankrupt! And because next week The Cranberries are coming"

"Yes, I confirmed that"

"Oh, great!"

Later that night P3 was full, and Piper was happy to see everything was great, and there wasn't even a famous group that night, Piper was serving drinks at the bar and waiting for Phoebe, they needed to talk or at least Piper wanted to. After an hour, Piper saw Phoebe followed by Cole. And they went to seat on the same couch, suddenly Piper saw a bright light coming from behind the office door. She wispered something to Phoebe and left. She went passing throught all the people who were dancing, and when she finally reached the door and opened it, she could she Leo.

"Leo!" She cried happily

"I've finished my mission!"

"I missed you, and so much has happened"

"We'll talk about that later" Leo said smiling, he was as happy as Piper was to finally come back.

"Come on, phoebe and Cole are here"

They left the room and headed towards the table where Phoebe and Cole were waiting

"Where's Piper?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me… oh look there she comes! LEO! I'm so happy to see you!

"I'm happy to be back too"

The four of them were laughing and talking as they didn't for a long time. And as much as Piper and Phoebe wanted Leo to talk about the secret mission he was out for, he did no talk, but they were telling Leo the latest news, on who was Paige and how the found out she was their sister, but they did not told the plan on reviving Prue. Then Paige walked up and said

"Does this mean I get free drinks now?"

Phoebe chucked a little

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or… Okay, I'm just gonna go" – She begins to leave, but Piper stops her.

"No, Paige. You belong here, remember?"

"You sure? I don't want to intrude"

"Mmm, come on. Come sit right here." Cole goes over to stand next to Leo as Paige sits down next to Phoebe.

"Okay, so maybe Leo and I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do"

"Good Idea" Cole and Leo Leave

"Mmm… Paige… Can I ask you a question?

"Hm-mmm"

"When you came to our house, you seemed confused and you told me you didn't know how you got there, why?

"I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but… I just felt drawn to you guys. I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was" – Piper and Phoebe look at eachother.

"Come on. There's something we need to show you"

"Show me what?"

"What good magic can do" They get up and leave

At the manor attic, Phoebe lights the candles in a circle and the joins Piper by the Book of Shadows as Paige watches on

"Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide" Patty appears in a bright light

"There's someone here we thought you should meet"

"Paige"

"Mom?"

Patty steps out of the circle and becomes real, she hugs Paige, who smiles after the hug

"Welcome home"

* * *

><p>For this chapter I used part of the "Charmed Again" Chapter , to add Paige and the story Grams and Patty told the girls<p> 


	4. It's settled!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CHARMED**

* * *

><p>It took time for the three to adjust in a new life, specially for Paige; Piper and Phoebe were helping her and teaching them all about demons, spells and potions, and she was doing a great job, she managed to learn almost every potion ingredient they had and she reorganized the shelf; so the power of three was doing okay, since Paige was improving on her powers. Paige went to live at the Manor, as it was easy for them if a demon attacked, Phoebe thought Paige could use Prue's room but Piper didn't allowed it and sealed the room, so Paige took Grams' sewing room.<p>

After a few months Piper finally got used to Paige living at the manor, at first somehow it felt like she was usurping Prue's place, but then she understood and besides Paige hadn't been informed of Prue, they took away every picture of her, but then one day…

"Is Paige home?"

"No, she said she had a lunch date, why?"

"Piper, Are we ever going to tell her about Prue?"

"Why haven't you told her?" Leo asked

"Why do we have to tell her?" said Piper ignoring Leo's question

"Why? Are you kidding? She's our sister too, she has to know"

"Fine, but we have to talk to Prue first"

"Why haven't you told Paige about Prue, why do you need to talk to her? What are you guys up to?"

"Because…" Started saying Phoebe but then Piper interrupted her

"No Phoebe!"

"He needs to know, maybe he can help us. We are trying to bring Prue back"

"That's not possible and you know that."

"The elders can"

"Maybe, but they are not going to do it"

"See Piper? I told you"

"I still want to talk to Prue, and it better work this time or I swear I'll quit my powers and then you have no power of three." She said look up at the ceiling, as if talking to the elders, who may be listening to them. – "And you Leo, better be in our side" – Now heading up to the attic, while Phoebe lights the candles, Piper is by the Book look for the spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide"

Prue appeared in white light, smile at them and stepped out of the circle to become real.

"Hi guys, Leo"

"Prue!... we've been missing you SO much" Piper said hugging Prue, then Phoebe followed

"I know Piper, me too; but there's nothing we can do about it"

"Yes there is, we've been taking care of it"

"They're bringing you back" Said Leo

"What! No, but…"

"Don't you want to be with us again, here at the manor?" Phoebe wanted as much as Piper did, Prue to come back.

"Yes, but this is crazy"

"Tell them Leo, Go up there and tell the Elders what we want" asked Phoebe

"But Phoebe…" replied Leo

"Go Leo!"

Leo orbed away and the three sisters were left alone in the attic, Prue was reluctant about the plan, not that she didn't want to be back but it's against the rules, deep inside she missed the old days, fighting demons and going to celebrate to P3, the talks they had and even the fights with Phoebe.

"What about Paige?" asked Prue

"What about her?"

"She has a place here now, and she's part of the power of three, she'll feel left behind"

"We aren't going to do that."

Then Paige came in the attic

"Hey guys, what are you…?, oh… who is she?

But there was no reply, none of the three girls knew what to say, then Piper talked

"Paige, she's… she's Prue"

"Our sister" finished Phoebe

Paige didn't knew at first what they were talking about, she was corporeal, but then she saw the candles, and figured it out, they said Prue was their sister, and there were candles and the book opened, so she was dead, she had another sister who was dead and neither Piper nor Phoebe had told her about her.

"Sister?"

"Yes, she…"

"…is dead, and why you didn't tell me?"

"Paige, we just…"

"There's not even a picture in the house, you removed them"

Prue looked down, she doesn't want Paige to feel that way, that's way she thinks she must stay dead. Then she spoke.

"Paige, they just wanted you to feel comfortable, and there's not even a year over my death and with all that pictures …" but Phoebe cut off

"No, it's not that way Prue…uh… okay, first of all, Paige you belong here, we want you here, you're our sister and we love you, but we also want Prue back, we want you back Prue."

"I understand that you grew up together and I just came here, but why didn't you tell me?

"We're going to do it, today. Look we're sorry okay, you are part of us and we are not going to left you behind"

There were a group hug and then Leo orbed in with some news from the Elders

"So? What did the say?" Piper asked

"They didn't wanted to at first, but then I told them you were going to quit the power of three and… they accepted on one condition"

The four girls were happy about it.

"What condition, speak!" Said Phoebe

"You need to vanquish the Source first and you need to get back Prue's corps from wherever you put it"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each-other and Piper said

"It's safe"

"Where is it?" asked Prue

"it's frozen, in a cryogenic capsule"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Prue

"It's safe!"

"Well you need to get it back soon" said Leo

"Okay, so it's done then. We vanquish the source and they bring Prue back"

"Yes, but the power of three will not be the same"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? do you like it? I accept suggestions about what will happen to the power of three, though I have something in mind<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it's been so long but I didn't know how to continue. I promise I'll write something new; but if anyone have some ideas and wants to co-write it please tell me, I'll be so pleased!


	6. Coming back

The sisters were working hard on their mission, chasing demons almost everyday, they didn't really have a plan but the massacre of demons made them think that the balance was on their side, so it would be easier to go after the source. Paige was feeling abandoned, used only because she was part of the power of three and needed to vanquish the source, she wanted to meet Prue, but she felt hurt about the whole situation.

"Girls, this is suicidal, you have to make up another plan" Leo thought it wasn't a good plan

"Well, it's working out so far" Piper said

"Yeah it's working out for you to get killed, and as far as I'm concerned, that's not the plan. I know you want Prue back as soon as possible but this is crazy"

"Yeah maybe we got way to excited, we have to slow down a bit; anyway with so much demons we've killed I believe the whole underworld is coming after us now" Phoebe realized the plan had some flaws and she wasn't sure the power of three was enough to handle it. "I have an idea! Piper, do you remember the spell Prue used to multiply her powers?"

"Oh yeah I remember. It was a nightmare, the spell didn't work as she expected and we had three Prues"

"Yeah, so we cast it, and there will be 9 of us!"

"Oh so it will be like the power of nine, cool!" Paige exclaimed

Phoebe explained her plan to Piper and Paige, and went to the attic to look up for the spell.

"hum... Here it is! Charm of Multiplicity" Phoebe read "To multiply your strength, recite these words at length. Come on, all we have to do is read this"

They began to chant together:

_Take my powers,_

_Blessed be._

_Multiply their_

_strength by three._

Leo, who was there, saw each of them separate so there was now two clones of each. "Ok, who of you are the real ones"

"I am" the nine answered

"Oh not again, I am the real one" said Piper "Phoebe? Paige? The real ones I mean."

"Here"

"Here"

"Good, so Phoebe, Paige, lets go and bring three sweaters for color coding, black, blue and green. You six stay here."

Piper brought them gave one to each clone. "You are going to be Green Piper, and you Blue Piper." Then she took the black one for herself. Phoebe and Paige did the same.

"What was the plan again?" asked Real Paige

"The blue ones will stay here and the green ones will join us to the underworld, they'll go first to distract the demons while we go after the source" Phoebe explained

"That plan is totally wrong" said Blue Piper "You stay here and we go with the greens to the underworld. So it's safer if anything happens, we're just clones"

"Good, so you know the spell, right? To vanquish the source?

"You have to do it fast so he won't have a chance"

"We know, we'll put him in a crystal cage first"

"Ok, go now"

The six clones orbed out, and Leo stayed with the real ones. In the underworld, the blue ones hid while the greens went out and distracted some demons.

"What are you doing down here?" said unexpectedly Cole who shimmered behind them

"God Cole, you scared us" said Blue Piper "You almost gave me a heart-attack"

"Sorry"

"We're hiding" Blue Paige said

"Yeah, I can see that"

"We are here to vanquish the source" said Blue Phoebe

"To vanquish the source? Do you think is that simple? You're gonna get killed"

"Well that's not a problem because we are clones, and there are 3 more fighting right now" stated Blue Piper

"Could you help us find the source?" asked Blue Phoebe "It will be a lot more easy"

Cole acceded to show the the way

"Do you know there's a bounty on my head? The source probably already knows I'm here"

"Thanks Cole, for helping us" Blue Phoebe said and kissed him

"You're welcome. He's right there" He said pointing at the entrance of a cave "I'll go first and make sure he's alone when you go"

Cole shimmered, inside was the source and three upper-level demons.

"Belthazor, what bring's you here?"

"I came to, this!" He said conjuring energy balls and trowing them at the three demons and then shimmered out.

Blue Piper and Blue Phoebe went in first and as soon and Blue Paige orbed behind him, they put the crystals around him.

"Girls we have to hurry! Let's say the spell" Blue Piper said, joined hands and chanted.

_"Prudence, Penelope,_

_Patricia, Melinda,_

_Astrid, Helena,_

_Laura and Grace,_

_Halliwell witches_

_Stand strong beside us_

_Vanquish this evil_

_From time and space"_

"Nooooo!" The Source screamed and was vanquished in an explosion.

"Woow, that was intense" Blue Paige said

"Finally, let's get out of here"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige where eagerly waiting for some news, they felt three of the clones where dead, but didn't know which of them. The blues orbed in.

"Oh that was a bit fast" Paige said

"Yeah, we had a little help from Cole" Blue Piper told

"Cole? But the source is after him" Phoebe exclaimed

Blue Phoebe said smiling "Yeah well, he managed to escape"

"Anyway, the source is dead"

"Awsome"

The girls were very happy to have vanquished the Source, finally after almost a year of going after demons; that was it, now the elders should fulfill their part of the deal. The clones were gone now since they weren't needed anymore.

"We did it. I can't believe it worked"

"You had a good plan, I have to accept it." Leo accepted that he liked the plan, even though at first he was doubting.

"So, now what are we waiting? Leo? When are they gonna pay back?" Piper demanded

"I don't know, I'll go to ask them about it" He orbed out.

"I'll make tea. Would you guys like some?

"Yes please"

They sat in the living room while waiting for Leo to come back, Piper and Phoebe were talking happily about being again with their beloved big sister Prue, but Paige seemed away.

"Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, concerned about her being so quiet

"Hm, yeah I'm fine" answered Paige forcing herself to smile

"No you're not, come on, you can tell us" Piper said

"It's nothing really" Paige said, trying to convince her sisters, even herself but they didn't said anything this time, they just stared at her. "Okay, It's just that, I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about Prue, I feel like...like she's not here yet and I already feel left out, I know I have only been here like a year but..."

"Paige, we had no idea how you felt, and it's not an excuse but, we got to exited, knowing she will be here again for us to be our big sister again"

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel like that, we love you and we want you to be with us as much as we want Prue to come back."

"Thanks"

"Look Paige, we didn't tell you because we weren't ready, it all happened so fast, we wanted this plan to work but what if it didn't, right now are waiting for the elders' response but they still can say no, and I can't handle it."

"I understand" Paige smiled

"We're really sorry" Phoebe apologized and hugged her "Group hug" They all were hugging when finally Leo came back.

"I have news"

"So? What's the veredict?"

"It's settled, they said you were great and they were not going to do it but, they debate it and..."

"And?"

"And... They'll bring her back, as if she never left." said with a wide grin

"When's gonna happen?"Paige asked, when they saw someone orbing in, there were two people actually, one of them was an elder and the other one was...

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe hurried to hug her "We missed you so much"

"Hi, I missed you too" She smiled and then looked at Paige "Hello Paige" said extending her hand which Paige took and Prue hugged her "It's nice to meet you finally."

"Girls?"

They stopped the display of affection and paid attention to the elder, who was about to talk.

"I want to make some things clear about this, okay? First of all, the power of three will still be the power of three, theres no fourth, okay? But as Prue and Paige have the same power, any of you can make the power of three, but it's strictly necessary to have Piper and Phoebe in order to make it work; but all of you can fight together of course. And second, it will be as if you never left. Enjoy!" He said and orbed out.

"I'll leave you too" Leo orbed too.

"So Prue, is there something you wanna do on your first minutes of life?"

"Yeah, lets go to P3, although; we have to change it's name now, what do you think it should be called?"

"I don't know, well figure it out. Let's go"

They took their coats and purses and left.

"Wait, there is a thing a wanna do first" she looked at the door and closed it with her power. "I missed that" then they left, to hang out again as sisters


	7. Adjusting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CHARMED or any of its characters**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Months passed by and the sisters were happy with the four being together and that there wasn't any demon attack since the source, a very strange thing.<p>

At work, Prue couldn't be happier, she was back at 415 Magazine as a photographer but planning on getting her own studio. A car was really a thing she needed; the good thing was that money wasn't really a problem, she had her bank account back with all the money she left included. Her clothes and the stuff in her room were dusty, since Piper sealed her room when she died.

Prue was working on her powers, training them, she wanted to be able to use her telekinesis while being on astral form. She was making a progress, she knew being back, to be the oldest sister again, meant she would have to be the strongest, so she could protect her sisters.

Piper was thrilled, she was way beyond happy that Prue was back, she wanted to spend all the time she could with her. Phoebe, however, was trying to include all her sisters in every plan she made, of course she was happy with Prue back, but she couldn't left Paige alone either.

Prue's POV

I can't believe I'm back with my sisters, and meeting Paige, this is my second chance at life and sure I'm gonna enjoy it, before I came back, Andy told me that I should follow my dreams no matter what, but… I mean, I'm the oldest, I should protect my sisters, right?

Andy: You will always be way to much responsible… loosen up a bit! Okay? Enjoy it! Do you know how many people get second chances at life?

Prue: Not to many, I know. It's just that… I'll miss you.

Andy: Don't, I want you to fall in love again, I want you to be happy, to marry and maybe you'll have kids. If you miss me, you'll suffer, so just remember me, okay? Prue, I want you to promise me that you'll be happy, you won't be the first up on Sundays, you won't be a workaholic, just, don't worry to much, learn something from Phoebe.

Prue: (snorts) Phoebe?

Andy: Yeah, Prue I serious.

Prue: Okay, I promise.

So I'm trying, I've been adjusting pretty well; I got my job back, thank god! I couldn't stand living off of my sisters, well I still need a car.

Being the big sister now, it's not the same as it used to be, I mean, I'm here if they need anything, but they can take care of themselves. When I died, I knew what I'll miss about life, I knew what I did wrong, and yeah, Andy had something to do with it, but he's right, I need to be a bit like Phoebe.

Today it's Sunday, so… I'm gonna try to not wake up so early, although I've always been the first up. I turn to see the alarm clock. "Good, I managed and extra hour" I get up to take a shower, get dress and finally go downstairs.

Good morning sleepyhead! - says Piper

Morning! - I answer with a big grin on my face

Are you okay? - Piper said as she notice I wasn't the first to wake up.

Phoebe: what's happening?

Paige: I have no idea

Prue: Me neither

Piper: It's like, the first time in my entire life that I see Prue waking up late.

Paige: Really?

Phoebe: Oh my god! Prue, Do yo feel okay? (touching her sister's forehead

Prue: Okay guys, You are overreacting

Piper: C'mon Prue, you were just a few minutes earlier that Phoebe.

Phoebe: thanks!

Prue: I've decided to be a bit more like Phoebe and enjoy life.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: Like Phoebe?

Piper: Prue, what are you talking about?

Prue: I mean that Phoebe's a free spirit, that's one thing I've always envied about you Phoebs, because when mom died Grams put a lot of responsibilities on my shoulders, well, not anymore.

Phoebe: Yeah, Grams was always hard on you.

Paige: Okay but, I still don't understand what's happening

Piper: Prue was always more like a mother to us

Phoebe: She had plans on going east to study Photography but Grams made her stay.

Paige: Wow! (confused) but what does this have to do with her waking up late?

Piper: Oh Paige! You are hopeless

Prue: All you have to know is that I'm happy of being back. Guys? I was thinking, we can go shopping today, what do you think? Do you wanna come with me?

Piper: sure

Phoebe: I do!

Prue: Great! Paige? Are you coming?

Prue I…

Just before Paige could answer, Leo orbed in

Prue: Oh, Leo Hi!

Leo: Hi girls, Piper

Piper: Leo, we are gonna go shopping, join us?

Leo: Yeah, that would be fun! — he said sarcastically

Phoebe: So Paige, D'you wanna come?

Paige: I… hum, no I don't feel like going out, I'll stay.

Prue: Oh, okay… Are you sure?

Paige: Yeah, It's okay. I'll be fine.

* * *

><p>So they went out, though Prue felt kind of disappointed that Paige didn't wanna go with them, all this months since she came back and still she didn't really know anything about Paige.<p>

Phoebe: I'm kind of worried about Paige

Leo: Paige? What about her?

Phoebe: I don't know, it's just that she's been acting strange ever since Prue is here and…

Piper: Really? I haven't noticed

Phoebe: I think… I think she may be jealous

Piper: Jealous? That's silly, Why could she be jealous?

Prue: Because of me

Piper: What?

Prue: Yeah, I mean ever since I came back she's been kind of ignored by you guys.

Piper: But we…

Phoebe: We've been giving you all the attention and totally forgot about Paige.

Prue: Look, I appreciate everything you're doing, I really do 'cause it wasn't that hard to adjust, but me being back, it doesn't change anything.

Piper: But it does!

Prue: No it doesn't Piper! Paige is still our sister.

Piper: I know that, it's just that, it was so hard for me when you died that now that you are back, I don't wanna miss anything.

Prue: I know, it was hard for everyone, but still, we shouldn't just pretend she's not there. Anyway, I have an idea, why don't we go back to the Mannor and have a slumber party!

Phoebe: A slumber party? (laughing) Prue that's for teenagers

Prue: and sisters

Leo: a slumber party?

Piper: Girls only Leo, sorry.

* * *

><p>They went back to the Mannor, it was around five in the afternoon. Piper and Phoebe were enjoying spending the day with their big sister.<p>

Prue: Paige we're back!

Piper: I can't believe we were out that long!

Leo: I can

Piper: Shush!

Phoebe: Paige! Isn't she home?

Prue: Well her car it's outside so… she must be

Phoebe: What if some demon…

Piper: No, don't say that. – she goes up stairs to Paige's room, followed by Phoebe, Prue and Leo.

Prue: (knocks the door) Paige? – The door opens slowly showing a sleepy Paige.

Paige: Oh, you're back

Prue: Yeah, are you okay?

Paige: Sure

Phoebe: Why didn't you answered when we…

Paige: I didn't hear you

Piper: We were worried something might happen to you.

Paige: But nothing happened, see? I'm okay, so stop worrying

Piper: Okay, sorry.

Prue: So Paige - says as she put her arm around Paige – I was thinking… we could use some sisterly bonding.

Paige: Sisterly bonding?

Prue: Yeah, how about a slumber party?

Paige: Really? A slumber party? Isn't that for teens?

Phoebe: C'mon it'll be fun!

Piper: We used to do it all the time.

Paige: Oh, okay.

* * *

><p>Later that night, they were in the living room, chatting and laughing, telling anecdotes about when they were younger.<p>

Paige: I can't imagine you like that!

Piper: Yeah, Prue went through a rebellious stage too.

Phoebe: and she was a pain!

Prue: No, I wasn't!… as much as you were

Phoebe: C'mon Prue!

Prue: I wasn't grounded that much

Piper: Yeah cuz' you were lucky, you know Phoebe and I were grounded because of you. - She gets up and goes to the kitchen - I'll go get more popcorn.

Piper went to the kitchen and while she was preparing more snacks, suddenly she heard a blast and screams, she hurried back to the living room to find her sisters fighting demons, then she saw Prue with such a fear in her eyes, and wasn't making an effort to fight or even move.

Phoebe: Prue, what are you doing?

Piper: What's going… oh god!

Phoebe: Piper, freeze them!

Piper: I'm trying!

Paige: No! Prue! - she screams as she sees an energy ball being thrown at Prue, who is now lying unconscious. - Energy ball! - She conjures and throws it back and kill a demon, the other demon escaped.

Phoebe: Oh god! - she sees her big sister on the floor.

Piper: LEO!

Leo: (orbs in) What happened? - he kneeled down to heal Prue, she wakes up and sits slowly, her eyes still shows fear.

Paige: Two demons attacked, one of them escaped. We're okay, unlike Prue.

Phoebe: Prue, what happened to you?

Leo: What did I miss?

Paige: When the demons attacked, Piper was is the kitchen, Phoebe and I fought back but Prue just… she was paralyzed in fear.

Piper: What happened Prue?

Prue: Nothing, Nothing happened! - She got up and ran upstairs

Piper: Prue!

Leo: Let her get over this

Piper: No Leo, What if this happens again and we're not here to help? She might die again, and there's no way I'm gonna let that happen again. – And walk up to Prue's room.

Phoebe: She'd better get over it, I could not stand losing her again.

Leo: She'll be okay.

Piper went up stair to check up on her sister, she was worried, Prue never acted like that before, she was always the first to fight them, well, she was the first in everything; she approached slowly to the door as she heard sobs, knocked a few times but there was no answer, she turned the doorknob and realized it wasn't locked, so she opened it. Piper walked in and saw her sister laying on the bed looking toward the window, and she was crying.

Piper: Prue? Honey, Are you okay? – Prue just shook her head. – Do you wanna tell me what happened downstairs?

Prue turned to face her sister, she had red eyes from crying, and her body was shaking, Piper could feel it.

Piper: Prue, I worried.

Prue: (whispering with a shrill voice) I'm sorry.

Piper: You could have died… again. Why didn't you used your powers?

Prue: I couldn't, I was so scared.

Piper: Scared? But…

Prue: I don't wanna talk anymore, now leave.

Piper: Prue

Prue turned to face the window aging but didn't reply. Piper caressed her sister's hair and left.

Piper: Good night Prue.


End file.
